Pisces Tattoo
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Merecía un golpe porque había ido ahí con la idea de no hacerse nada porque "nada" le iba a gustar… y eso incluía al tatuador. [AU]


**Notas de autor:** Mis cosas raras de tipa rara ejecutadas de bella forma porque la OTP lo hace todo hermoso. En fin, es malo leer prompts en Tumblr porque la mente se revoluciona, el corazón es débil y yo no tengo resistencia.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Advertencia:** Universo Alterno.

* * *

 **Pisces tattoo**

* * *

―Y aquí es… Gee-hee.

Sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su risa, aunque esta fuera de total apoyo. Fijó sus ojos en el letrero del local frente a ella y lo leyó: _Steel Blue._ El centro de tatuajes que su amigo le había recomendado y al que la había llevado tras convencerla de que se hiciera un tatuaje por su próximo cumpleaños.

Ni la lluvia de ese día, le había impedido llevarla a ese lugar, le costó una afirmación y ahora no quería perder el tiempo para que no se arrepintiera de aceptar. Y bueno… técnicamente, había _"aceptado"_ hacerse uno tras la sugerencia, horas de insistencia y días donde Gajeel, su amigo, le mostraba los nuevos tatuajes que se había hecho para presumírselos e incitarla, a su vez, a tatuarse también. Ella estaba de acuerdo de que a él le iba ese estilo, pero en ella estaba insegura. No era tan ruda como él como para andar toda tatuada, apenas y se atrevía ponerse una chaqueta de cuero negro o botas de tacón para simular ser una _chica mala._

Y el tatuaje era algo permanente, no era un simple vestuario fácil de cambiar.

Él le había insistido, hasta mostrado, tatuajes pequeños que se podía hacer en su muñeca, tobillo o donde quisiera. Los reconocía como lindos, le gustaba verlos pero de eso a tener uno grabado en su piel, no era algo que le llamara tanto la atención. Sin embargo, ante su renuencia, le habían pedido la oportunidad de que viera el lugar, el trabajo de los tatuadores y sus obras maestras para que cambiara de opinión y aceptó ir ―más con la idea de decir que nada le convencía, que hacerse uno―.

Sabía que si su amigo le insistía era porque consideraba que un tatuaje era la pauta que buscaba para su nueva faceta de _rebelde_ , como él la definía, pero ella, en realidad, solo quería encontrar algo que le ayudara a marcar un punto de separación entre la vieja y renovada versión de ella. Si tuviera una mejor amiga mujer, esta la habría guiado a un salón de belleza para cambiarse el look, pero como tenía un mejor amigo hombre, este la llevaba a un centro de tatuado. Argumentando que un tatuaje sería _sexy._

Un cambio radical, como el que buscaba. También le daría seguridad y más confianza en sí misma.

De verdad pedía que tuviera razón. La vida no era fácil cuando se caminaba solo bajo nubes grises y tampoco era agradable cuando le rompían las ilusiones a un débil corazón que se bañaba con la triste lluvia.

―Con un tatuaje impondrás respeto, charquito ―sin perder más el tiempo, la empujó al abrir la puerta del estudio de tatuajes ―ya lo verás… gee-hee.

Ella solo suspiró y entró al local. No quería que su amigo la considerara una cobarde, por tenerle pavor a las agujas y por temer hacer cambios en su vida.

―¡Oh, eres tú! ¿Quieres un nuevo tatuaje?

Esa no era el recibimiento que esperaba al entrar a un lugar, pero no le dio importancia porque al ser Gajeel un adicto a los tatuajes, o cliente frecuente de ese lugar, lo más seguro era que lo saludaban casualmente.

Cuando su amigo la rebasó y se aproximó al mostrador, no se preocupó en responder y ni mirar a quién los atendía, mejor analizó todo a su alrededor.

El estudio de tatuajes no era nada espantoso como se solo imaginó ―casi como un bar de mala muerte―. Obvio tenía que estar en condiciones óptimas de higiene pero su mente imaginaba las paredes más oscuras y con cuadros de exposición más… siniestros… más rudos como el dragón que Gajeel se había hecho meses atrás pero no había nada de eso.

Había un mostrador, sillones para la espera y atrás, suponía, estaba la sala de tatuado. No sabía cuántas había pero como era un lugar amplio, imaginó que eran más de una. Giró sobre sus pies para que sus ojos vagaran superficialmente por los recuadros que adornaban las paredes azul acero. Había cuadros con dos tatuajes grandes y otros tenían cerca de dieciséis dibujos, todos en perfecto orden. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a mirar!

―Mi amiga quiere hacerse un tatuaje.

Dio un respingo.

―¿Y ya sabe lo que quiere tatuarse?

Estando de espaldas, tenía que dar la cara para seguir con su plan: decir que estaba viendo, escuchar algunas sugerencias, descartar todo porque nada le convencía, asegurar que se lo pensaría unos días más, que aún faltaba para su cumpleaños, irse y no volver nunca más porque ella no se iba a tatuar…

Lentamente fue girando para responder. ¡Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado!, ¡No había nada que temer!

―En realidad, Ju… ―calló de repente, sus ojos se abrieron con grata sorpresa cuando estuvo frente al chico del mostrador. Y al perderse en su oscura mirada, lo olvidó todo, su vida casi se había reseteado y ahora sí quería un tatuaje en su piel, si él era quien lo hacía, ¡Hasta podría tatuarse su apuesto rostro! ―Ju-Juvia ya lo sabe ―respondió, sonriendo, muy nerviosa y sonrojada.

―Creí que solo venías a ver… ―Gajeel se cruzó de brazos y se giró a verla con el entrecejo fruncido.

Juvia quería golpearlo por delatarla así. Aunque la única que merecía un golpe era ella, porque había ido ahí con la idea de no hacerse _nada_ porque _"nada"_ le iba a gustar… y eso incluía al _tatuador._

―Si Juvia ya está aquí, es justo hacerlo de una vez ―respondió con firmeza, sintiendo que su corazón latía fuerte al mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Bañó su respuesta de valentía, sin dejar de ver al joven y guapo tatuador que la veía con una indiferente expresión en el rostro.

―Supongo que tienes razón.

―¿Y qué es lo que te interesa?

Y ahora su mente tenía que trabajar _rápido. Muy rápido._ De reojo vio hacia la ventana, ni siquiera se había percatado que la lluvia de ese día había cesado a tal grado que unos pequeños rayos de sol comenzaba a filtrarse por las nubes.

Ella sonrió, aún su corazón palpitaba con fuerza pero ahora una sensación cálida inundaba su ser.

―El sol… ―embriagada por lo que sentía, la respuesta escapó de sus labios.

* * *

 _«Juvia puede hacerlo»._

Puso a sus Juvias internas a cantar dulces melodías de amor luego de darse apoyo moral para ser fuerte, que había entrado a _solas_ con el tatuador y valía más pensar en él que atemorizarse con el procedimiento. No quería pensar en las agujas que se clavarían en su piel para tatuarla, así que mejor divagaba en su loca imaginación. No sentiría miedo y ni sufriría un ataque de pánico si centraba cada uno de sus pensamientos, ideas, fantasías, _sueños_ y latidos de su corazón en el hombre frente a ella.

Él se lavaba las manos para iniciar su trabajo y ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Podía hacerlo, la esterilizarían y no sentiría mucho. Si salía sangre, podía fijarse en la expresión concentrada de su rostro, en cómo su entrecejo se fruncía mientras trabajaba, en como sus dedos, aún con guantes, tocarían su piel, en la calidez y el hormigueo que ella sentiría con sus trazos, en cómo lo iba a tener tan cerca y podría platicar con él para saber más de su vida.

Su majestuosa imagen reinaba en su mente, gracias a él no había terror porque la inspiraba a ser una mujer valiente ―había algo más profundo que un corazón que volvía a sentir la atracción y sentía, por primera vez, la calidez del amor―.

De repente, no esperó salir tan repentinamente de su activa imaginación, Juvia se sobresaltó al sentir que algo frotaba su piel con sumo cuidado.

―Lo siento, no quise asustarte pero es necesario que limpie y desinfecte la zona donde te pondré el tatuaje ―explicó él sin levantar el rostro, su flequillo lograba ocultar sus ojos.

Juvia negó con un brusco movimiento. No era la sorpresa, era otra cosa. Sentía como la sangre de su cuerpo viajaba rápido por sus venas y se ponía roja. Se sentía debilitada y de no estar sentada, hubiese caído al suelo. Verlo era mucho mejor que imaginarlo. Sentía tantos estragos en cada sistema de su cuerpo, el calor, las cosquillas y comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Nunca en la vida se había sentido así.

―N-no… Juvia ha perdido esta batalla ―titubeó e hizo por levantarse, no era miedo por las agujas lo que sentía, sino que era otra desconocida sensación que no identificaba bien ―adiós…

Se despidió porque renunciaba a la eterna soltería y se ponía como meta conquistarlo, y fantasear con ello hasta que sus sueños se cumplieran.

―¡Oye! ¡Espera! ―él se había levantado para poner sus manos sobre sus hombros y detenerla. Se había tomado literal sus palabras, como cualquier otra persona normal.

Al sentir ese contacto, su corazón se revolucionó y chilló emocionada. Ya no había agonía, tristeza y desilusión en cada palpitar. Ahora había vida, un ritmo acelerado que la avergonzaba, le hacía sentir acalorada y más viva que nunca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró pesadamente.

―Detente un momento… ―ella lentamente lo miró con temor ―estás aquí porque quieres un tatuaje, ¿no?

Ella titubeó, recordando las razones por las que estaba ahí. ―Juvia no…

¿Lo quería o no? Fue con la idea de solo ver y no elegir nada pero al verlo todo dio un giro radical. Ahora estaba a nada de tatuarse, de que él grabara algo en su piel de forma permanente… algo simbólico que encontró al conocerlo y que nunca nade más le daría. Aceptó hacerlo a pesar de su miedo porque confiaba en él, de la nada había despertado ese interés, no solo en su imaginación, sino que en su tranquilo corazón también lo sintió. Este se aferraba a él como un ancla. No había temor, solo… ella solo ¡Quería era un momento a solas con él! ¿¡Lo quería a él!? ¿Por eso estaba así de nerviosa y avergonzada?

―Bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte. He hecho esto varias veces, muchas personas vienen aquí a tatuarse ―trató de tranquilizarla como el profesional que era.

Asintió medio conforme y agradecida pero su expresión facial no ocultó la pizca de celos que sintió al imaginar que había tatuado a otras mujeres en zonas mucho menos inocentes que la muñeca, como ella. ¡Debió elegir otro lugar!

Juvia infló sus mejillas, frustrada. Sentía tantas cosas que el miedo era lo último en la lista.

Él sonrió de medio lado. ―¿Lista entonces? ―la vio alzar una ceja, su expresión infantil había cambiado por una de duda, le pareció graciosamente adorable la rapidez con la que cambiaba de humor ―debo esterilizar ―le mostró unas agujas y se puso, todavía, más pálida ―y después dibujar el contorno del tatuaje.

Juvia vio más agujas y volvió a cerrar los ojos. _«Juvia puede hacerlo. Juvia puede hacerlo»,_ repitió constantemente _«solo piensa en él para bloquear el dolor», «solo imagina una cita con él para no sentir más que mariposas en el estómago»._ Ahora imaginarlo a él, era más efectivo que cantar.

―Si no estás segura, estás a tiempo de…

―¡Juvia lo quiere! ―exclamó al abrir los ojos para verlo, lo vio sonrojarse y hacerse para atrás ―¡Juvia lo quiere para la nueva versión de Juvia! ―hablaba de dos cosas, del tatuador y del tatuaje, aunque el hombre entendía solo lo último.

―Bien… ―respondió, ignorando el drama de la mente de la chica ―puedes venir otro día y pensarlo mejor, si quieres… ―sugirió ―si consideras que esto fue repentino.

Ella negó, no estaba dispuesta a renunciar tan fácil. ¡Quería algo de él! ¡Aunque fuera un tatuaje! ¡Quería vivir la flor del amor con él! Su nueva versión, la Juvia que conocía el amor como algo que una ilusión, lo necesitaba porque era el botón de arranque.

No obstante, también era verdad que quería hacerle caso. Él la aconsejaba por algo, era el experto, y ella no se sentía capaz de replicarle. No tenía argumentos y ni nada. Y, además, necesitaba tiempo para mentalizarse sobre el dolor de un tatuaje y superar su miedo.

Y con un poco más de tiempo, porque era seguro que quería el tatuaje, pensaría en un lugar mejor para tatuarse.

―Juvia puede hacerlo si… ―¡Su nombre! ¡Con carácter de urgente, necesitaba saber su nombre!

―Bien ―dijo, levantándose y botando los guantes que se había puesto en la basura ―nos vemos, ¿entonces?

Ella asintió, era como una cita si lo pensaba detenidamente. ―¡Juvia vendrá! ―garantizó.

Él tuvo que reír ante los cambios tan repentinos de humor, primero estaba atemorizada e insegura y ahora, era la más confiada del mundo.

―¡Juvia le promete que regresará… ―se calló y alzó el mentón para señalarlo, frunció el entrecejo.

―¿Cómo? ―achicó los ojos mientras veía que ella seguía señalándolo ―¿Yo? ―preguntó extrañado―. ¡Ah! Me llamo Gray.

Juvia sonrió ampliamente. ―Juvia vendrá muy pronto, Gray-sama, se lo asegura.

Ladeó el rostro, extrañado por la forma de llamarlo pero no dijo nada solo vio salir a la cliente más extraña que había tenido en toda la historia.

* * *

Juvia sonrió encantada cuando lo vio alzar la mirada.

―Oh, volviste ―pudo jurar que esbozó una sonrisa al verla parada frente a él.

Casi corrió hacia donde estaba, sin contener las ganas de estar cerca de él. ―Juvia se lo prometió a Gray-sama.

―Tsk… ―se volteó para ocultar el rubor de su rostro… era una mujer directa y Gray no estaba seguro de cómo tratar con eso ―¿Ya decidiste algo?

Quiso asentir y hacerlo sentir orgulloso, de hecho todo el camino hasta allá no hizo más que imaginar que era felicitada por él gracias a su decisión. Todo el camino ensayó como le diría que había decidido tatuarse el tobillo y esta vez, en lugar de un sol, quería una ola del mar. Aún no se atrevía a tatuarse un lugar más íntimo, así que prefería ir cómoda porque este era solo su primer tatuaje. Con el tiempo, apostaría por otro lugar pero mientras, no iría rápido.

Sin embargo, al estar frente a él decidió que era mejor mandar a volar sus planes y decir que seguía insegura. Eso le daría más tiempo con él.

―Juvia aún está insegura ―le dijo, se rió nerviosa―. Así que vino a preguntarle a un experto como Gray-sama.

―Bien… ―rodó los ojos pero ella supo, de alguna manera, que le había agradado ser llamado así ―primero lo primero, ¿de qué tamaño quieres el tatuaje?

―A Juvia le gustaría algo pequeño ―pensaba que dolería menos.

Asintió. ―Entonces… espera ―Juvia asintió y lo vio girarse para decirle a su compañero que la atendería, el chico de cabello castaño la miró y luego asintió―. Sígueme.

Abrió los ojos cuando lo vio caminar hacia la parte donde estaban los cuartos de tatuado, Juvia lo siguió sin perder más tiempo y se llevó una sorpresa cuando miró que había una especie de sala de descanso en una de las habitaciones traseras. Juvia supuso que ahí descansaban y comían algo.

―¿Y bien?

Su ronca voz llamó su atención.

―¿Si?

―¿Todavía quieres tatuarte la muñeca?

Ella negó. ―Juvia había pensado en otra parte… ―se sonrojó tras decir eso.

Gray la vio detenidamente. ―¿El hombro? ―su rubor aumentó porque él estaba pensando en las partes de su cuerpo, pero negó. Él siguió tratando de adivinar ―¿La cadera? ―volvió a negar ―¿Las costillas? ―obtuvo una nueva negación ―¿El tobillo entonces? ―como eso era lo que había decidido, asintió…

Su silencio la hizo sentir insegura, ¿era una mala decisión? Mordió su labio inferior antes de atreverse a hablar. ―Juvia puede elegir otro lugar, depende del tatuaje… o eso cree.

La vio extrañado y luego negó. ―Está bien… ―achicó los ojos ―mejor siéntate, tengo que mostrarte algo entonces.

Ella obedeció y lo vio sacar de unas gavetas una especie de catálogos, luego se sentó a su lado para mostrarle los dibujos en los que trabajaba en su tiempo libre.

―¿Son de Gray-sama? ―él asintió y eso fue el impulso para que Juvia empezara a admirar cada detalle que había en sus dibujos ―¡Son hermosos! ―sonrió contenta, sin despegar la vista de las hojas.

No dijo nada, solo se sonrojó más. Como todo artista, se sentía bien al recibir comentarios positivos de su trabajo y los de Juvia transmitían, además de buena vibra, algo más que lograba hacerlo estremecer. A lo mejor era ridículo, apenas la había visto dos veces y por lo que notó, sabía que era rara y extrema. Transparente pero muy intensa. No dudaba de sus palabras, sabía que eran sinceras y se las decía con todo el corazón, con especial cariño.

―¿Qué le sugiere a Juvia, Gray-sama?

Su cuestionamiento lo sacó de su trance. Agitó la cabeza para concentrarse. ―¿Te gustan las mariposas? ―luego se regañó por la sugerencia, era algo común que no le agradaba mucho para ella.

―¡A Juvia le encantan las mariposas!

Pese a su sentir, se conformó con su respuesta, le señaló una de alas rojas y extendidas, con los bordes negros y finos. ―Puede ser del color que tú elijas.

―¡A Juvia le encanta!

Gray sonrió. ―Y aquí hay otros diseños ―ahora le mostraba dos mariposas en morado y en azul, una más grande que la otra.

―¡A Juvia también le gustan estas! ―sus ojos se iluminaron al verlas, parecían pintadas con acuarelas.

―¿Y qué dices de estas? ―ahora eran tres mariposas, cada una de diferente tamaño.

―¡También le gustan a Juvia!

Suspiró. Qué bueno que no perdía el ánimo. ―¿Pero cuál te gusta más?

―Las tres le gustan a Juvia.

―Debe haber una que te guste más… creo ―agregó dubitativo. Era tanta la alegría que a él se le hacía imposible atinar a la que más le gustaba y tampoco quería que escogiera a la ligera ―tal vez debamos ver otras opciones, ¿alguna flor? ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

―A Juvia le gustan todas las flores ―lo pensó ―los girasoles, las rosas, los tulipanes, las margaritas, los heliotropos, gardenias, las azucenas, las violetas, las dalias, la flor de lavanda, los geranios, la flor de loto… ―Gray dejó de escucharla en ese momento, aceptaba que había sido una mala idea porque podrían estar semanas así y Juvia no se decidiría por nada porque todo le gustaba ―¡Hasta las nochebuenas y los dientes de león le gustan a Juvia!

―Juvia ―la llamó casi en un ruego para que se callara, se preguntó de dónde se apagaba, cómo es que hablaba tanto en poco tiempo, ¿no se le iba el aire? ―escucha…

―¿Si Gray-sama? ―ella se acomodó para verlo, su cabello se meció con tanta gracia que Gray se atragantó ante su imagen.

Titubeó un poco antes de formular la pregunta. ―¿Qué es lo que te gusta más en el mundo?

―¡Gray-sama! ―respondió al instante.

―¡No me refiero a eso! ―se puso totalmente rojo. Eso no, no iba por ahí aunque ¿era bueno saberlo? Trató de ignorar la respuesta por su propio bien―. Para el tatuaje.

―Ah…

Frotó sus sienes para reformular su pregunta. ―¿Qué es lo que te gusta más como para hacerte un tatuaje de eso?

Juvia optó por una pose pensativa. La respuesta seguiría siendo la misma, ¡Gray-sama! Era capaz de tatuarse una mini versión de él… pero aún no era el momento, iba demasiado rápido.

Lo pensó un poco. ―Juvia no lo sabe… ―se sonrojó avergonzada tras contestar.

Lo escuchó resoplar y recargarse en el sillón, exhausto por una conversación que parecía no tener fin.

―Juvia lo siente.

La vio tan afligida que se lamentó, al instante, de su reacción. Juvia comenzaba a generarle tantas dudas. Minutos atrás la había considerado la persona más transparente y arrebatada que conocía, y ahora era frágil y ¿no sabía lo que le gustaba?

Negó y tras una larga bocanada de aire, decidió hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo. No la conocía mucho pero admitía que no le gustaba verla tan apagada. ―Mira… ―Juvia le puso atención, así que subió la manga derecha de su chaqueta para mostrarle su brazo.

Los ojos de Juvia brillaron al ver los tatuajes que cubrían la piel, inconscientemente alzó la mano y sus dedos bailaron en el aire, temerosos de tocar los tatuajes.

―Los tatuajes cuentan historias ―ella fijó la mirada en él ―no son solo decoración ―su tono de voz fue diferente, era más serio, frío, en un intento de esconder las emociones que contenían sus palabras.

Juvia sonrió, porque lo miró como un desafío por tomar. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos y se meció, encantada de la frase que acababa de escuchar.

―A Juvia le encantaría saber la historia de sus tatuajes, Gray-sama.

Volteó a verla con incredulidad, pero al verla reír armoniosamente supo que no vacilaba. Gray aclaró su garganta para no desviarse, si no ponía barrera entre los dos, Juvia acabaría adivinando todo y por ende, exponiéndolo.

―¿Por qué te quieres hacer un tatuaje?

Parpadeó y desvió la mirada antes de responder, algo había resonado en su interior.

―Juvia al inicio vino aquí porque Gajeel-kun la convenció de hacerse un tatuaje para su cumpleaños, ella solo aceptó porque en realidad no estaba interesada en tatuarse, solo aceptó para ver y decir que no le convencía nada ―suspiró y se sonrojó cuando vio que Gray la miraba fijamente ―y después… bueno, Juvia… ―¿Se lo decía? No era de las que callaba sus sentimientos, aunque le daba un poco de vergüenza tenía que ser sincera aún cuando sus mejillas ardieran más que nunca ―pero cuando Juvia vio a Gray-sama, ella se interesó en hacerse un tatuaje.

Se quedó mudo y con la cara rojísima. Eso era… _wow,_ simplemente demasiada información que incómoda de oír, no era tan desagradable de sentir. Pero mejor desechó esa sensación.

―Pero Juvia se asustó después ―susurró decepcionada, sus ojos divagaban entre los tatuajes del catálogo.

―Pero volviste…

―¡Sí! ―se animó de nuevo ―¡Solo se superan los miedos si se enfrentan! ―asintió aún incrédulo de lo que decía y que fuera un torrente de emociones cambiantes ―ahora Juvia solo tiene que encontrar el tatuaje especial, ¡El cumpleaños de Juvia se acerca!

―Bien, entonces debes definir lo que te gusta.

Apretó sus labios y observó los tatuajes trazados en el brazo de Gray, había una curiosa cruz de espadas, una brújula y más figuras a lo largo de la piel que veía. Regresó la mirada al catálogo para hojearlo.

―A Juvia le gusta… ―sus ojos observaron todo el contenido ―el cielo azul, el mar… los sueños.

―Creo que hay uno indicado para eso… ―recordó algo y tomó el catálogo para mostrárselo.

Era la última página y los ojos se iluminaron ante el dibujo de dos peces nadando en direcciones opuestas. « _Piscis»._ Analizó todo el contenido y vio que esa última hoja tenía a los signos zodiacales.

―Los peces por el mar, ¿no?

Esbozó una sonrisa, como buen hombre poco sabía de eso y ella tampoco le exigió saberlo y mientras ella lo entendiera, todo estaría bien. ―Juvia cree que es el indicado, Gray-sama.

Porque con su cumpleaños cerca, recordó la naturaleza que reinaba en su corazón soñador. Para ella no había diferencia entre lo que soñaba y vivía, pese a los problemas, se mantenía viviendo en sus sueños.

Soñaba cuando las cosas iban mal, cuando la lluvia no dejaba de caer y seguía soñando cuando el cielo se despejaba y soñaba más cuando se enamoraba. Los sueños eran su refugio y ciertamente, eso la representaría y, además, abarcaba el hecho de que no había dejado de soñar cuando conoció a Gray.

―Sí… por la profundidad del mar ―se rió.

Gray se dio por satisfecho, ese tatuaje le quedaba al mar de emociones que Juvia era.

* * *

Y cuando el día de su cumpleaños llegó, aprovechó el descuento que Gray le regaló para hacerse el tatuaje _indicado._

Aún con miedo a las agujas fue valiente y había tenido al tatuador más amable del mundo y que siempre fue paciente con ella y sus temores. Ella le obedecía, y trataba de estar quieta la mayor parte del tiempo, en todo lo que él le pedía para no dificultar su trabajo, había mantenido la mirada fija en el techo y apretaba con sus manos contra la blusa enrollada o cerraba los ojos cuando los nervios le ganaban y él se lo pedía.

Había cambiado tantas veces de idea de tatuaje: un sol, una ola de mar… y de lugar para tatuarse; la muñeca, el tobillo y al final había elegido que le tatuaran los dos pequeños peces en la cadera. Justo por encima del borde de su pantalón.

―Y listo… ―lentamente abrió los ojos para descubrir que él la estaba viendo.

Se sonrojó. ―¿Ya?

Gray asintió. ―¿Te dolió?

―Nop ―ella desvió la mirada. No iba aceptar el dolor para no hacerlo sentir culpable.

―No tienes por qué mentir, sí duelen.

―A Juvia le dolió un poco ―suspiró derrotada tras reconocerlo, varias veces se le habían salido las lágrimas al sentir dolor ―pero no fue nada a como Juvia lo imaginó, ella creyó que era algo peor.

Él se rió con su respuesta y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

―Ahora toca cuidarlo.

―Juvia promete seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Gray-sama ―le sonrió alegre.

Asintió. ―Puedes quitar el plástico tres o cuatro horas después, te recomiendo que sean cuatro, lava el tatuaje dos o tres veces al día, evita usar ropa ajustada ―Juvia anotaba sus indicaciones y prometía cumplir cada una de ellas ―y creo que es todo, cualquier duda puedes venir aquí… ―se sonrojó tras decir eso ―o preguntarle a Gajeel… ―añadió para simular su pena.

―¡Juvia lo hará!

―Bien… creo que… ―¿cómo despedirla si parecía no querer moverse?

Juvia ladeó el rostro y habló de repente, era hora de decir la idea que tenía mucho tiempo plantada en su mente. ―¡Gray-sama! ¿Tiene algo que hacer este día? ―él negó ―Juvia se preguntaba si quería salir con ella… hoy… por su cumpleaños ―cerró los ojos, temiéndole al rechazo. Su rostro ardía, su corazón latía fuerte.

―¿Ahora?

Ella asintió. ―Juvia sabe que ya le dio su regalo pero… ―la interrumpió y parpadeó confundida.

―Está bien, es una cena de amigos ¿no? por tu cumpleaños...

Ella negó, sonriendo. ―¡Es una cita, Gray-sama!

La primera de _su_ vida.

Todo era tan como lo soñó, por eso saltó y se colgó de su brazo, sin sentir dolor porque era más fuerte lo que sentía. Estaba dispuesta a no soltarlo por mucho rato más, _nuuuuunca,_ porque en su corazón se tatuaba su amor.

Y aunque se sintió incómodo, no se negó a ir con ella.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

En vez de terminar los fics de San Valentín y todo lo pendiente que tengo, me puse a hacer algo que no estaba en mi lista pero cuando vi el prompt en Tumblr, me inspiré y decidí dejarme llevar porque es una idea original que se mancha con mis hermosas patitas llenas de fluff y cursilerías _(Hermoso fluff :x)._ Dice la canción: _Luna de miel, rosa pastel, clichés y tonterías._

Respecto a los tatuajes, puras experiencias. La decisión de que Juvia fuera piscis se basa en mis poderes de astrología (?) también tuve que definir el de Gray pero eso no fue relevante en este fic. Creo, porque _hay tantos pensamientos que habitan mi cabeza y aún en el silencio no encuentro las respuestas (?)._ XDDDDD Y tal vez haya un _bonus_ :L, algo cruzó mi mente y de pronto _FLASH, la chica del bikini azul._

En fin, la beta de este fic dijo que es cute como yo, chiste as always, así que por eso lo publico. Gracias **lait** por el beteo exprés. ¿Qué más? OH, referencias a cuando se conocieron y a GJM porque le toma la mano y nunca lo va a soltar.

Modifico los prompts para mi conveniencia, pero **énfasis en:**

It's Character A's birthday, and their friends convince them to get a tattoo. A is pretty afraid of the idea of getting a tattoo but lets their friends drive them to the parlor and everything just so they can look around and pretend they weren't interested in anything they saw or whatever so they don't look like a wimp.

When they get to the parlor, however, Character A is immediately smitten by Character B, who happens to be the tattoo artist. A goes from being secretly afraid of tattoos to wanting literally anything tatt'ed onto their body so they have a chance to talk to B. Which means, Character A goes through with getting a tattoo just to get that chance.

Bonus 1: A winds up getting a really stupid tattoo that they picked on an impulse, and later on/once they are together it's something A and B share laughs about.

Bonus 2: Character A winds up getting a lot more tattoos just so they can talk to B more often. Character B quickly catches on but does not mind in the slightest, and eventually just asks A on a date instead of them getting tattoos almost every week.

―"Un tatuaje genuino...cuenta una historia. Me gustan las historias y los tatuajes, no importa qué tan bien estén hechos, y si no cuentan una historia que te involucra emocionalmente, entonces están allí sólo por decoración, entonces no son tatuajes válidos. Tiene que haber algún atractivo emocional o no lo son, a mi modo de ver, un tatuaje real. Éste le dice a la gente lo que eres y lo que crees, así no hay error alguno." Por Leo, artista del tatuaje citado en _Margo DeMello, Bodies of Inscription_ , 2000.

Review, crítica y sugerencia ¡Bienvenidos!


End file.
